


高烧中的不正常恋人

by duanxiao



Category: Durarara!!, 静临
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanxiao/pseuds/duanxiao





	高烧中的不正常恋人

>>>>>

今天是到那边去的日子。

工作也好，朋友之间的相处也好，一想到即将要见的那个人，便把要做的事情通通在晚上九点之前完成了。

然后搭乘电车赶到新宿去。

用备用钥匙开了门，里面的灯开着，心里想着他一定在家吧，却又什么声音都没听到。

在玄关处换下鞋子，穿进已经和自己的脚磨合得相当好的拖鞋，径直走进了客厅，还是什么也没有。

电视也没开，那家伙常开的电脑也没怎么亮，刚要通电话问对方在什么地方，就看到深色的沙发上蜷着一团同样是深色的东西——色彩都太过深沉了，以至于一开始没怎么注意到。

什么啊，还在沙发上就睡着了吗？

平和岛静雄走上前去。

这几天天气忽冷忽热的，要是在这种地方毫无准备地睡着的话，会感冒也说不定。

【临也。】

他推了推睡在沙发上的那个人。

【醒醒，不要在这里睡。】

似乎是听到了他的话，又似乎是没听到，总之躲在黑色外套里的恋人浑身蜷了蜷，将自己缩得更紧起来，略显纤长的腿也曲到了上下几乎要触碰在一起的地步。

【喂。】

平和岛又推了推他，掀开了他盖在脑袋上的、有着毛绒边的帽子。

【临也？】

其实也可以将恋人轻轻地抱到卧室去，让他在柔软的大床上继续睡，但平和岛并不想这么做，这家伙最近都没怎么叫他来，他的忍耐早已到了极限。

真想快点触碰那家伙啊。

——他在电车上就开始这么想了。

把恋人叫醒，然后和他亲吻，一起到浴室里去泡澡，再把他抱到卧室的大床上去……

好像有什么不对劲。

平和岛皱了皱眉，他微微俯下身靠近对方，将手贴在了对方白得有些不正常的脸颊上。

灼人的热度传递了过来。

除此之外还有黏腻的汗湿感，稍微有点让人讨厌，平和岛抽回了手。

这家伙，发烧了吗？

他有些讶然，随后也微微地有些失望。

看来今天是不能做了啊……

也不知道到底是因为随意睡在沙发上才着凉的，还是因为生了病没有力气所以睡在了沙发上，生病中的恋人虚弱地蜷在那儿，就像窝着自己的身体取暖的猫儿一样，连脸颊和手也紧紧地缩进了外套里。

【这下要怎么办才好……】

记忆中就没怎么生过病，对于这方面一点也不熟悉的平和岛头疼地看着沙发上的恋人。

喝水？吃药？

要是吃药的话该吃什么样的药？

等等，药是要空腹吃？还是正好相反？

这些都不了解。

正在犹豫的时候，沙发上的那个人突然动了动。

【临、临也？】

平和岛连忙叫道。

【你有没有事？】

【唔……】

黑发的恋人在沙发上费力地撑起身体，呻吟声从他的薄唇里溢了出来。

【小静？】

浑身就像软化了一样使不上力，连视线都无法顺利对焦，恋人在皱着眉看了他很久之后，才像刚认出他一般轻轻地叫出了他的‘名字’，然后问他。

【你怎么来了？】

因为今天是我过来这边的日子啊。

平和岛还没有把这句话说出口，恋人就好像想起了什么似的继续说道。

【啊，我记起来了，今天是你来这边的日子……】

说完之后便抱着脑袋抱怨起来。

【脑袋好痛……小静，我脑袋好痛……】

因为你在发烧吧。

到现在都还没能插上一句嘴的平和岛终于找到了开口的机会，他靠上去，把恋人的手从脑袋上拉下来。

【临也，你吃过晚饭没？】

【好像……好像吃了一点……我吃不下……】

恋人迷糊地眯着眼，看起来好像有些神志不清。

这样可没什么可信度啊。

无奈的平和岛只好站起身，刚要往厨房走，衣服就被扯住了。

【别回去嘛，小静……】

不知为何，恋人似乎变得激动起来，他用有些无力的双手拼命地拉住平和岛，并迫使平和岛坐在他身边的沙发边缘上。

【我和你做就是了，别回去，别回去……】

也不知道恋人误会了什么，平和岛刚坐下，恋人就自发地挪过来，跨开腿坐在他的膝盖上，搂住他的脖颈吻了下来。

因为正在发着烧，恋人口腔的温度也异常地高，高到都有些烫人了，平和岛不禁推开了对方。

然而对方死死地搂住他，又再次缠了上来。

糟糕，这样下去可不行。

守着理智的弦不肯崩断的平和岛只好用手拎住对方脑后的帽子，迫使对方和自己分离。

【临也！】

他声音略大地对恋人说道。

【老实点，你需要休息吧！】

听到这话的恋人浑身抖了一下，然后脑袋垂了下去，但还是搂着他不肯放手。

这是怎么了？

没有办法想通恋人的异常行径，平和岛只好把恋人横着抱了起来，站起身向卧室走去。

【临也，你有没有吃药？】

他边走边问。

恋人在他的怀里缩着脑袋，一副不愿意回答的样子，直到他又重新开口问了一次，才弱弱地摇了摇头。

【那我待会儿去外面买点药，你好好呆着，听到没？】

连着问了几次‘听到没’才得到对方肯定的答复，平和岛觉得自己大概把一辈子的耐心都用在这儿了。

小的时候倒是看过幽生过几次病来着，虽然幽他就连生病也像平常一样一声不吭，默默地一个人忍受着，但偶尔也会提出想在病中吃冰激凌这样任性的要求来，而且一旦提出了就固执地不肯收回，有时还会哭闹，很让人摸不着头脑。

也许是头脑不够清醒的缘故吧，连性格也变得和平时不太一样了。

 

>>>>>

药买回来之后，平和岛在厨房里倒了一杯水，带着药走到了卧室。

刚刚在厨房里看到了胡乱放在水池里的餐具，大概恋人说吃过一点的事是真的，想着这个人还真是坚强呢，将手心里的药送到了恋人的嘴边。

【临也，临也。】

用另一只手摇了摇裹着被子的恋人。

【张嘴。】

药的粒数是按照刚刚店员的嘱咐准备的，恋人呻吟了两声，将脑袋偏到了一边去。

不怎么想要吃药的样子。

平和岛并不是那么温柔的人，他果断地用手捏住了恋人的下颚，迫使恋人张开口，然后把药一股脑地倒了下去。

恋人闭着眼使劲地皱起眉，嘴巴蠕动着要把药吐出来，平和岛捂住了他的嘴，然后在他的耳边对他说道。

【这是胶囊，不苦的，你咽一下试试。】

也许是这句话起了作用，恋人逐渐接受了那些药，平和岛把水放在了他的嘴边，看着他喝下去。

说实话，照顾病人这种事麻烦到叫人烦躁，要不是因为对象是这个人，平和岛觉得自己早就该暴走了。

平时总是对着这个人在床上做这些做那些的，不稍微照顾他一下也说不过去，况且要是他不早点好起来的话，自己的忍耐就要无穷无尽了。

——自己只是因为这样的原因才去照顾这只死跳蚤的，平和岛想。

正这么想着，抬头的时候却看到恋人正用氤氲着水汽的湿润眸子看着他，吓了他一跳。

仔细一看他发现恋人并不是在哭，而是发着高烧的缘故才会这样，他稍微松了一口气，衣服却再次被扯住了。

【想做。】

隐约听到了这么一句。

平和岛以为自己听错了。

【你说什么？】

【想做，我想要小静。】

恋人的声音小小的，却很坚定。

平和岛睁大眼。

【这样不行吧，你还在高烧……】

【现在！】

恋人突然叫了起来。

不知道为什么会发生这样的变故，平和岛愣愣地看着对方费力地坐起，又胡乱地脱起了身上的衣服。

衣领被对方猛地扯过去，带着热度的唇再一次压了下来，滚烫的舌尖主动钻进他的口中，灵活而又迫切地挑拨着他的口腔，就这样持续了一会儿，见他没有想要回应的意思，对方柔软的舌尖刚想撤回，却又被一个更有力的舌头给缠住了，吸吮着它不放它走，彼此纠缠着直到舌根发麻为止。

平和岛又舔吻了两下恋人的唇，这才不舍的把恋人放开。

唾液顺着恋人线条纤细的下巴滴落了下来，恋人有些愣怔地盯着他看，就好像没回过神一样。

这样懵懂的神情更让人产生了一种想要蹂躏他的欲望，平和岛看了看恋人脱到一半露出小巧肚脐和诱人人鱼线的身体，脑子里乱嗡嗡的，终于崩断了所有理智的弦。

他把恋人纤瘦的身体压在身下，不止一次地亲吻对方，粗糙的双手一遍又一遍地抚摸着对方触感良好的肌肤，将对方的T恤一路卷到了最上面。

恋人发出了有些急促的、甜美的喘息。

玩弄着恋人胸前小小的乳尖，一路在胸膛和平坦紧致的腹部上留下水渍，然后再回到上面去和恋人接吻，舔咬着对方小巧的喉结，平和岛贪婪地嗅着恋人身上带有些微汗味的体香，身体的中心不可抑制地越发热了起来。

恋人的那里也是如此，被手掌握住的时候，已经是半勃起的状态了，他用手安抚似的上下撸动，顺带着照顾到下方的囊袋，没过多久恋人便喘息着释放在了他的手中。他蜷起手，用手指沾上手掌上的白浊，然后顺着向后方伸去。

【唔……嗯……】

恋人突然的呻吟惊醒了他，平和岛猛地停住了手，想起恋人现在正是生着病十分难过的时候，要是勉强他的话，肯定会对身体造成很大的负担，病也会很难好起来。

可是要放着自己不管的话也不行，他看了一眼蓄势待发的自己的那个，微微地叹了口气。

【小静？】

还是一副没精神的样子，恋人声音微弱的问他。

【怎么突然停了？】

【抱歉，临也。】

平和岛将恋人拦腰捞起，翻过身背对着他，并把恋人的腰高高抬起。

恋人惊叫了一声，不知是冷还是其他的什么原因，浑身簌簌地发着抖。

果然今天还是不能做，略有些遗憾的平和岛将恋人跪着的双腿紧紧地并在了一起。

【临也，合紧点……】

他扶着恋人的双腿，等到恋人听话地把双腿并拢之后，他又扶上恋人精瘦的腰，将自己的屹立挤进了恋人的双腿之间。

大腿内侧的肉滑嫩异常，再加上高烧的缘故也很灼热，平和岛一边再次握上了恋人的欲望，一边缓慢而有规律地动了起来。

这样的方式他们从前并没有尝试过多少，因此平和岛一开始也有些不得要领，不过他很快就抓住了要点，摩擦的速度也变得更快，比起全套的那些方式，偶尔这样也不错，他想，并把自己更加地贴紧恋人的身体，快感逐渐累积起来。

【小静……小静……】

手上的动作不停地加快，很快恋人的那根也变得昂扬，恋人一面喘息着一面叫着他，混合着病中特有的虚弱声调，在他听来有着莫名的色气，他用空余的那只手扳过恋人的下巴，偏头和恋人吻在了一起。

直到攀上顶峰的那一霎那平和岛才放开对方，对方的喉咙里发出猫一般的哼哼声，光是听着就诱人得不得了，他忍不住再次吻住了对方。

没过多久他就发现对方没了回应，恋人软塌塌地趴在床上，不知何时已经疲惫到快要睡着了。

平和岛无奈地笑了笑，刚想起身去弄点温水帮恋人擦擦身体，衣服却再一次被扯住了。

数不清这是第几次被扯住，但唯独这次力气十分地小，让平和岛不忍心去挣脱，平和岛只好把那只扯住他的手握在掌心。

【又怎么了？】

【不要走。】

恋人用几乎快要听不见的声音有气无力地对他说着。

【陪我一下吧，小静。】

怎么又认为他会离开啊。

平和岛失笑道。

【我没有要离开，你为什么老是这么担心？】

【因为你们都不会来看我……】

恋人脸朝下埋在了枕头里，就像是赌气一样，但似乎已经没有气力了。

【我生病了、还是受伤了，你们都不来……】

【我这不是在这吗？】

平和岛答道。

折原还是抓住他。

【我最想你来了，所以我害怕是我在做梦。】

【我说啊。】

听到恋人这样的话，平和岛便不再放开恋人的手，他感到自己心的某处软得不像话。

【你要是平时也这么坦诚就好了。】

恋人这次没有答话。

平和岛握着恋人的那只手紧了紧。

【放心睡吧，我不会离开的。】

很奇怪，明明他没有用多大力气，恋人的身体却止不住颤抖起来，就像哭起来一样。

怎么了？

他有些担心地看向恋人。

【谢谢你。】

将脸埋进枕头的恋人一面颤抖着，一面用几不可闻的声音回道。

【谢谢你，小静。】

 

END


End file.
